If I Had You
by The39thThroppDescending
Summary: Takes place in England, post book 9. To Ian, it feels like Amy will never be his. Only if he had….. Song If I Had You by Adam Lambert. *WARNING: MAJOR BOOK 9 SPLOILERS*


Summary: takes place in England, post book 9. To Ian, it feels like Amy will never be his. Only if he had….. Song If I Had You by Adam Lambert. *WARNING: MAJOR BOOK 9 SPLOILERS*

Ian collapsed into the airplane chair. Black circles and shifty eyes were the only sign that he was expecting an ambush. When he was satisfied that none of the other competitors where on the plane with him, Ian pulled out his IPod. He closed his eyes and set it to shuffle, the gunshots that his mother fired where still ringing in his ears…

_Isabel had Amy and Daniel cornered in an alley. "Now, tell me what clues you've found. NOW!" she had screamed through the thunder and lighting. Amy's terrified face stood out in his mind. She looked indecisive, but then stepped out in front of Dan. "I don't think you'll shoot us. Our companions won't be too happy…." _

_More thunder flashed. I saw Isabel's wild eyes, that fire that I had glimpsed in the airport, back in South Africa. Instead of just a glimpse, I saw the whole fire. Thankfully, Natalie wasn't here… _

_Isabel was still. Then she spoke. _

"_Fine. Have it your way. The Hunt will lose two more competitors today..."_

_Ian looked from Isabel to Amy, her eyes pleading with him…._

"_Goodbye Cahills." _

_She raised the gun._

_Ian knew what he had to do. "NO!" he shouted. _

_Isabel turned to him. "What did you just-?"_

_She never finished her sentence. Ian tackled her to the ground then looked over to Amy. _

"_If you enjoy living, the GO!" the Cahills didn't stick around. They turned and bolted. Amy turned around and yelled "Thanks Ian!" the she sprinted away. Ian smiled. 'Aww crap,' he thought 'I've still got to deal with Isabel.'_

_He looked around, surprised that she hadn't killed him yet…. And saw that she was knocked out. _

'_Wow. That was really easy…' Ian realized. 'I should probably get out of here.' So he picked up the gun, and left. Ian knew he'd have to get out of London if he wanted to stick around to see the end of the hunt. He stopped at home, packed a back, emptied out his bank account, and left for the airport. He booked a flight back to Boston. _

"Sir, would you like anything to drink?" the flight attendant asked, shaking him out of his revere.

"Ughhh…. No thanks.

When the attendant left, he turned back to his IPod as his favorite song came on:

**So I got my boots on,  
got the right amount of leather  
And I'm doing me up  
with a black coloured liner  
And I'm working my strut  
but I know it don't matter  
All we need in this world is some love**

'_Ain't that the goddamn truth'_ he thought

**There's a thin line between the dark side  
and the light side baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it  
**

_So who's on which side anymore? I betrayed you; then I betrayed my mother and family. Where do I fit in?_

**But if I had you,  
that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
then money fame and fortune never could compete**

_How could those compare to you, Amy? You're beautiful, thoughtful, and intelligent, something you don't see at all in the other competitors…..  
_

**If I had you,  
life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do  
y-y-y-y-y do  
y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had you**

From New York to LA  
getting high rock and rolling  
Get a room trash it up  
'til it's ten in the morning  
Girls in stripper heels,  
boys rolling in Maserati's  
What they need in this world is some love

There's a thin line between the wild time  
and a flat-line baby tonight  
It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it  


_trust me it truly is. I can't find which side I'm on, let alone you…_

**But if I had you,  
that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do  
y-y-y-y-y do  
y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had**

The flashing of the lights  
It might feel so good  
but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  


_Oh my god, why can't I stop thinking about you? _

**The flashing and the stage  
it might get me high  
But it don't mean a thing tonight**

_Only one thing matters to me…you, Amy._

**That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
then money fame and fortune never could compete  
If I had you,  
life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do  
y-y-y-y-y do  
y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had you**

That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you,  
then money fame and fortune never could compete  
(never could compete with you)  
If I had you,  
life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)  
Yeah if I had you  
You y-y-y-y do  
y-y-y-y-y do  
y-y-y-y-y do  
If I had you

_Ahh... if only. If only I had done things differently. If only I had told you want I wanted, been able to help you without my mother finding out… but, if I, no, if WE could pull it off, for how long do we have?_

(A/N: um... so yeah. Cruddy, but oh well. What cha gonna do?


End file.
